


Agent Scherbatsky

by stairwaydowntohell



Category: Captain America (Movies), How I Met Your Mother, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent, F/M, Identity Reveal, Lies, Missions, Relationship(s), Reveal, SHIELD, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stairwaydowntohell/pseuds/stairwaydowntohell
Summary: Robin Scherbatsky-Stinson couldn't be happier at this moment. She's married to the love of her life and everything is perfect. Until one phonecall that might ruin everything. A big secret that no one must ever know might be soon revealed.And that secret is that Robin Scherbatsky doesn't exist at all.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Barney Stinson, Robin Scherbatsky/Barney Stinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also published on Wattpad under name stairwaydowntohell

That morning was peaceful, but something was going to ruin it. Two days ago got Barney and Robin back home from Canada, where they went to visit Robin's parents and they couldn't be more happier. A year ago they got married and today was their anniversary. In this moment they were just lying in each others arms, enjoying the last few minutes they have, before they had to get out of bed and catch their flight to wherever Barney planned to go. He refused to tell his wife where are they going.

But then Robin's phone rang. Still half asleep, she stood up and went for the device. "Who's that?" Barney asked and sat up.

His wife looked at the screen. "Just my boss," she answerd. Her voice sounded a little surprised, but not surprised enough to not make it suspicious.

"Decline the call and come back to bed." Barney tried to reach for her hand and take the phone, but Robin was faster.

"I have to take this. It might be important." With this she walked out of the room. Barney followed his wife. He pressed his ear on the door, but all he could hear was just one last word, "hill". He decided to go out of the room, just to find Robin in the living room. She was quiet, listening to the person who was calling. "Give me four hours," she said to the phone. After few seconds she put the phone on the kitchen bar.

"Robin? What was that about?" He couldn't stay quiet, he just needed to know.

She turned around, startled. She calmed when she realized it was just Barney. "Um... I..."

Instead of answering Robin came closer to him and put her hands on his shoulders. Barney's arms automatically wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. "What was it?" he muttered, leaning in for a kiss, but she avoided him.

,,Emergency at work. I'm sorry Barney, but I have to go," she apologized, slowly rubbing his arms.

Barney placed a small gentle kiss on her forehead. ,,You really have to go?"

She nodded. ,,I do. But I'll try to be back as soon as I can," she promised. Robin gave a him a quick kiss and genty freed herself from his embrace.

She was now on her way to bathroom, while Barney was about to go back to bedroom, but then Robin's phone rang once more. Without thinking of it, he took it and answered the call. This time it was a guy named Phil. Barney never heard of him. "Robin's phone," he said.

"Is Maria there? And who are you?" a man on the other side said. This left Barney speechless for a moment. Did this man call the right person?

"Umm... there is no Maria. Are you sure you have the right number?" Barney finally said. He decided rather not answer the second question. This morning was getting really weird. First Robin got a call from her boss about an emergency (but she had a vacation and Barney personally came to her boss and asked him not to call Robin this weekend), and now this Phil guy was calling her and wanted some Maria.

Just right in time Robin heard her husband talking and came back to the room. "Honey, is that my phone?" Barney's face suddenly turned red. His lips were forming the word "no", but both of them knew he was lying. "Hand it over." Robin reached her hand and Barney gave the device to her.

"Coulson, what's going on?" she asked. She was smiling. Apparentely Robin was in a good mood. And apparently she knew that guy well.

Barney wondered who was this Phil guy and why haven't heard about him before. He knew all of Robin's friends and knew every guy who worked with her. But he never heard the name Phil Coulson.

Then he noticed sudden change on Robin's face. Where was a smile just a few seconds ago, were now tears. "What? But I just... I just talked to him," she sobbed. "Thank you for calling, Phil," she said and ended the call.

Robin sat down on the sofa and put her head in her hands. Barney didn't hesitate for a second and joined her. His armed wrapped around her shoulder and started rubbing her back. When he realized it wasn't really comforting her, Barney pulled her in a hug.

Robin welcomed his embrace. The feeling that he's here with her and that he holds her was enough. She was silently crying into his chest, but then out of nowhere she stopped.

"Robin? What happened?" he asked carefuly.

She wiped her tears. "I have to go to Bethesda in Maryland. My friend got into a car accident and it's bad." Robin lifted her head and looked right into his eyes. "I'm sorry Barney, I know you had planned an amazing anniversary, but I just..."

"Hey. Robin, look at me," he interrupted her. "Of course we're going to Bethesda. Your friend needs you. I respect that. Besides, we can go on the trip anytime we want."

"Thank you." Robin hugged him tight. She didn't need any words. Nor did Barney. They understood each other. The embrace expressed all of their feelings.

They sat like that, hugging the other one for a couple of minutes.


	2. The Hospital

Robin and Barney got to Bethesda after about 3 hours after she got the call. They rushed to the hospital where was supposed to be Robin's friend. When they got there, he was on surgery.

It didn't look well. A bunch of doctors were running around him, doing their best. When Robin saw it, she squeezed Barney's hand.

They were watching the surgery for a while, but Robin demanded to speak with one of the doctors. When she saw a doctor was coming to them, she turned to Barney. "Can you wait here for me?" she asked. When he nodded, she smiled and walked over to the doctor.

"Agent Hill," he greeted her. 

Robin slightly nodded. "Doctor Fine. How is he?"

"Right now it's good. But he is seriously injured. I can assure you that we're doing our best, agent Hill," doctor said.

"It's time for protocol Dead Man. We must protect director Fury at all cost," she ordered him.

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded. Then without saying anything else quickly rushed back to the surgery room.

And Robin returned to Barney. "How is he?" her husband asked and squeezed her hand. She smiled at him, but it was a sad smile.

"Now? Good. But doctor said his injuries are worse than he thought." Without saying anything, he hugged her tightly. He just held her while whispering to her ear that it will be good.

Sooner than he expected, she pulled away. It was because she saw two people coming. Tall, muscular blond man and next to him shorter ginger, who was probably the most dangerous person in this room. Robin walked to them. "Call me Robin and don't ask any questions. That's an order." That was all she said to them. Both of them just nodded. 

Barney watched from distance his wife meet the people. He was sure that he has never seen them in his life, but their faces were familiar. Probably some Robin's friends whom he met once or twice. Or never and he just mistook them for someone. He didn't have more time to think about them, because Robin just led the people to him.

"Barney, this is Steve and this is Natasha. Steve, Tasha, this is my husband Barney," Robin quickly introduced them. The blonde guy - Steve - chuckled when he heard the word husband, but no one seemed to notice. He just nodded to Barney, but Natasha shook hands with him.

"Nice to finally meet you. Ma- Robin talked about you a lot," she smiled. Robin glared at her. Natasha shouldn't have mention the talking about Barney. It was a lie to help Robin keep her cover, but now Barney was going to ask, she was sure about it. And she wasn't wrong. Luckily for her she was saved from awkward situation.

"Guys, something's happening," Steve said before Barney could open his mouth. All of them turned to the surgery room. Monitors started beeping and doctors were running around the man. It didn't look well at all.

"Come on Nick. You can't die," Natasha was mumbling. All of them silently prayed for him to survive.

Then the doctors stopped trying. One of them announced the time of death. Robin silently grabbed Barney's hand and Natasha started sobbing. Robin's husband began to gently rub her back to comfort her, while Steve was doing the same for Natasha. 

They didn't stay for much longer. They said final goodbye to this Nick (Barney guessed it was his name, according to Natasha who muttered the name a while ago) and then Steve and Natasha disappeared as fast as they arrived. It almost looked like someone was tracking them down and they couldn't stay at one place for too long.

Barney and Robin also headed home. Hours on plane were ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly it will take more time with next chapter, because I'm trying to write it for about 2 weeks now (I had pre-written the first and second) and I'm still at the beginning. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter :) 
> 
> Btw protocol Dead Man isn't really a thing, I made that one up, but it's the only thing that isn't canon (except the crossover part of course).
> 
> Teri


End file.
